Time Goes By
by locainlove
Summary: Everyone's happy. Everyone except our favorite hanyou. He has kept a very deadly illness hidden from the others. What happens when his secret gets uncovered? However, the illness is slowly engulfing him to a point of no return and it might be too late...
1. Painful Introduction

**A/N: I'm going to cry man! This is so sad! Poor Inu! This is my second best story, I declare! My best story is love never dies. READ IT sometime alright. Well I hope you like this story! On with it! ENJOY!**

**Time Goes By**

It was night time in the Feudal Era. The stars shown brightly in the dark blue sky, shining like small diamonds in a pool of blue. Inuyasha sighed as he stared intently at them. Kagome was in his arms, the way they slept every night ever since the day Kagome accepted to be his mate. Miroku and Sango also got together right after Naraku was defeated.

Yes, Naraku was finally defeated, Kohaku remembered his horrible memories but died happy, Kagura and Kanna now had a heart and were living freely somewhere far away, the jewel was completed and finally vanished from the face of the Earth, no one will be able to use it, Kikyo was avenged and the copy Kikyo gave up Kagome's soul in order to defeat Naraku.

It seemed a happy time for all. Sesshomaru was going to mate with Rin when she was old enough, Shippo was seeing that girl from the village daily now, Miroku and Sango were supposed to get married in a month, and even Inuyasha and Kagome were to marry in a month.

Everyone was happy, or should be happy. Only one person was not happy, a person that should really be happy. Or hanyou.

This hanyou was Inuyasha.

It didn't have to do with Kagome, or Kikyo, or with any of his friends. It had to do with his mother's side of the family. Something hereditary. Something that not even his full demon form could fight.

'Dammit! Why now? Why when I'm happy? Cant I ever be happy?' the hanyou thought looking at Kagome now. She was even more beautiful with the moon and stars making her glow with radiance. He sighed. It seems when all of his worries are gone, he has even more to deal with.

There was a throbbing in his chest that reminded him of what was to come. Inuyasha sighed again. The pain was becoming unbearable now a days. It was enough trouble keeping his better days from Kagome and the others.

_I dont think I could keep this any longer from the others. They do deserve to know and Kagome...I'm so sorry...would be devastated. But if the pain continues, they are bound to find out soon enough._ He thought, grinding his teeth in frustration. He became even more tired now and that pain, that throbbing wouldn't leave. He couldn't scream, yell, whimper, anything without the others knowing. This was going to be difficult.

He continued to stare at the stars and think about his adventures. From being pinned to that tree to this morning. So much had happened. It was only two years ago that Kagome came through the well for the first time. He was only 15 then, much to everyone's surprise. Now he was 17 and this...this has to happen. He was too young. He had a long life along side his mate to live. What had he done to deserve this!

He couldn't sleep, he felt weak, sometimes those coughing fits took a lot out of him, so what was he to do? Suddenly, that throbbing increased. It grew more painful by the second, so intense that his demon blood couldn't hold it down. It had been helping a little each day, but now, that throbbing over powered his demon blood.

_No, not now. Oh god, not now when I'm holding Kagome. Please god not now!_

Inuyasha had to bite back a yelp. That pain, it never hurt like this. He clenched his teeth hard, almost breaking them if he clenched harder, until the pain passed. He wanted to scream, scream it all out. Gently he set Kagome on the ground, careful not to wake her and barely headed to the forest. He was going to have those coughing fits again, he noticed.

He reached the forest, making sure he was out of hearing range of the others and Shippo's hearing. Once he reached a perfect spot, he erupted in coughs. The coughs sounded horrible. He couldn't even breathe. That pain increased by each cough. What was he going to do now? Not even all his power could bite back that amount of pain. So he did the only thing he could do to rid the pain..or ease it by the matter.

He screamed.

**_A/N: WAAAAAAAAA! I think you all know what is happening to Inuyasha right? Right? Well if you dont know, you got some severe brain damage and I order you to reread the chapter until you get it! Anyways, this story is devestating. I feel bad for him. Next chappie...who will hear the yell? What would the others think when something unfortunate happens? When does Sesshomaru come in? Stay tune to find out! REVIEW to tell me if I should continue this story._**

**_P.S.- While you wait to read the next chapter, I advise you to read Love Never Dies, The Dare, Happiness or Not, and Ski Resort Chaos if you haven't done so already. Bye Now!_**


	2. A Brother's Concerns

**A/N: Guys Im not impressed with the numbers of reviews I got... so this chapter better be better, or you'll feel my wrath, and the wrath of my friends, and the wrath of, most importantly, my miko spear, revolvers, handguns, shotguns, snipers, and a granade gun! Ahh hell i have like all the guns in the world! Well, Review! Yuor lucky im in a good mood! Enjoy!**

**Time Goes By 2 **

Inuyasha screamed. It was an agonizing scream. Very painful and so loud. The pain eased a bit when he screamed but it left him so tired. But he wasn't going to give in to unconsciousness yet. To him, the way back felt so far away but he had to go. It was good that he was far, then no one heard him. Right? He sure hoped so.

Inuyasha started to walk back to the camp, wincing and staggering. His eye lids drooped every now and then, and soon, he couldn't walk much longer. He fell to the ground, to tired to do anything. He just layed there, and finally gave in to the much needed rest.

**-XxX-**

Back to where Inuyasha went was someone he least expected to be there. His older brother Sesshomaru. What was he doing there? He was inspecting his lands while Rin slept with Jaken back at his camp when he heard a loud, painful yell. It surprised him because it sounded like Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, over taken by curiousity and worry, went to investigate.

_What's wrong with him?_ He thought, running through the forest. He picked up his younger brother's scent and immdeiately followed it into the middle of the forest. There he was, unconscious on the ground. Sesshomaru sniffed again, searching for any wounds or injuries that had made him yell like that.

But instead, he found something more severe. Something that made Sesshomaru want it to be an injury instead. His little brother, who was still just a pup to him, was ill. Not one of those it-will-pass-in-a-few-days illnesses, but a very deadly illness, that everyone who had it, died.

Sesshomaru went over to Inuyasha and picked him up. He sniffed again, maybe his senses were wrong? They had to be wrong. This was not possible. Demons do not get this illness. If they do, it...must..be...hereditary. Realization dawned on Sesshomaru. He remembered his father saying that Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, had a deadly sickness that would kill her in 8 years. And that surely did happen.

_No. I will not let this happen to him. It was just a month ago that we...that we remade our brotherly bond. But this sickness...it's one month old. How could I not have known!'_Sesshomaru found himself helpless.

Confused.

And sad? Yes he was sad. He didn't want to see his brother suffer like...that. It would be horrible. But when Inuyasha's future mate found out, it would be hell.

Sesshomaru started walking back to his brother's camp, with Inuyasha snuggled up on his fur. His expression seemed one of pain, Sesshomaru noticed. The older dog demon was lost in thought. Would his brother want him to tell his pack? Well, they do have a right to know, even if Inuyasha doesn't want them to know.

To Sesshomaru, this was terrible. His brother had a role to play, one that the half demon didn't know about, he had a future to live, with his pups and his mate, he had people to conquer, Naraku was just one of them, and so many other things! He couldn't leave those behind!

Finally, he reached the camp to see his brother's pack sleeping. The girl, Kagome was unaware that her future mate was not there, but one movement caused her to wake up.

Kagome awoke to feel that the warmth that was hugging her was gone. It felt cold now without him, and she rather be with her mate. She opened her eyes when she felt the presence of Sesshomaru, but something was strange. Inuyasha's aurora was kinda mixed in with his, like if Sesshomaru was carrying Inuyasha. Why would he do that? Kagome looked up to find that her suspiscions were true. But something else bothered her.

Why was Sesshomaru carrying her future mate?

Why was Inuyasha unconscious? Wait, Unconscious? That word lingered in her mind.

Unconscious.

Unconscious.

INUYASHA WAS UNCONSCIOUS!

"INUYASHA!" Quickly, Kagome ran towards the demon lord to check Inuyasha. With her scream, she woke up the rest of the group. Miroku and Sango looked to see what all the commotion was about. But when they saw Inuyasha, they, like Kagome, got up and ran towards Sesshomaru.

Shippo didn't know what was going on, he was very confused. Even if he aged a bit since the group was formed, he still had his childish innocence.

Why was Sesshomaru carrying Inuyasha? Why was Inuyasha sleeping on him? But wait, Inuyasha didn't look like he was sleeping. Realization dawned on Shippo and he instantly jumped on Miroku's shoulder to get a better view. He had grown close to Inuyasha, almost as if the two were father and son. What was wrong with his idol?

Sesshomaru just looked away, put Inuyasha on the ground, and left for his camp. He couldn't deal with this now. He had to think about it and come back later.

"Wait." Sesshomaru stopped and turned around when he heard Kagome speak. Her eyes were filled with concern and fear of what might of happened. She looked down at her mate and saw his pained expression. What did happen to him?

"What happened Sesshomaru? Please I need to know. We all do." Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked at her, and for a moment, there was pity in his eyes. He left without saying a word, and was too fast for Kagome to object.

'What happened that Sesshomaru wouldn't tell me? What was so bad that has my mate in extreme pain? What is it that I dont know?' Kagome thought.

"Do you guys know what's wrong?" Kagome asked. She was close to tears because she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know what was really wrong with Inuyasha. Kaede's village was still a day away and they couldn't bring him there. There were no villages until four hours away and there was still no way that the group could bring the hanyou over there.

Miroku and Sango looked closely at the hanyou. He was completely out, but he seemed in pain. A lot of pain.

"I dont know at all." Sango sighed frustrated.

Everyone was frustrated and confused. They all were very fond of the hanyou, even if he was grumpy at times, he was the funnest member of the group. Everyone would pester him, joke with him, talk with him, yes the hanyou had turned into a talkative person, and so many things that if he was...gone from the group, it would tear apart. He was the person that urged the group to move on, protected them when they needed it and at night, risks his life for them, what would they do without their pack leader?

"Well, we'll have to wake him up." said Miroku.

"Do you know how?" asked Sango. Miroku shook his head. Everyone was deep in thought but suddenly Kagome remembered that she had a fist aid kit in her big yellow back pack. Maybe she had some alchohal in there?

"Wait I think I have something." she said and went to get the alchohal. After a few seconds of digging in her yellow back pack, she found the first aid kit and opened it. Kagome took the alchohal, put some on a cotton ball, and went back to where Inuyasha was on the ground.

"What is that strong scent, Kagome!" Shippo asked covering his nose.

"Its alchohal. Since Inuyasha has such a sharp nose, he would wake up with this smell." Kagome explained and put the cotton ball right under Inuyasha's nose. After a few twitches from Inuyasha's nose, Inuyasha finally woke up ready to fight. He saw the relieved faces of his friends and calmed down.

"What's that stench?" He asked covering his nose. Kagome threw the cotton ball on the floor and hugged her mate tightly. He was surprised but hugged back.

"Oh my god Inuyasha, are you alright? What happened?" she asked in a rush.

"Yeah, you had us all worried to death!" Shippo said from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha was so confused. What had happened? He retraced his thoughts to when he was with Kagome in his arms.

1. He was staring at the stars thinking when the throbbing in his chest increased.

2. He got up and went deep into the forest.

3. The pain became so intense that he let out a howl.

4. He was walking back to the camp when suddenly he passed out.

Inuyasha then relized what had happened. The throbbing came back to remind him that it wasn't gone yet. But who brought him back to the camp? But most importantly of all, what was he going to say to Kagome and the others? This was not how it was supposed to happen!

"Inuyasha...what happened?" urged Miroku. He was becoming suspiscious, the hanyou didnt have any wounds, and he looked perfectly fine now. Inuyasha tried to come up with something but everything seemed lame. What was he going to say!

"Uhhhh...I heard something in the woods and I went to check it out but I saw nothing and I got hit on the head. No big deal." But it was a big deal. The truth was a big deal and it would even be bigger if he didnt tell them soon. This was not supposed to happen. None of this should of happened.

The others nodded and were just glad that Inuyasha was ok. He gave them a big scare there and it was only a hit on the head right? So nothing was wrong. But Miroku wasn't that convinced. But he would find out later when the ladies and the kitsune weren't present.

"Thank god, I thought something bad had happened to you. Dont do that again!" Kagome sighed and hugged her mate again. Inuyasha felt guilty by not telling the truth but he had to do it for their own good.

"Who brought me back here?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Sesshomaru. He didn't say anything, just put you down and left." answered Shippo. Inuyasha's eyes widened but no one saw. They were already going back to sleep.

_So Sesshomaru knows. That's why he didn't say anything. What would he want me do to? What did he think about it? _

This was confusing. All these questions, answered and unanswered. But the only true question here is would these questions be answered in time? Or will it be too late?

_**A/N: Hi guys! Just so ya know, last chapter was an intro. I hope you liked this chapter, omg im so sad. Boo hoo! Lets all take a moment to feel sorry for Inuyasha and the others. Chirp...Chirp...ok! **_


	3. An Old Tale

A/N: IM SO SORRY! I KNOW I KNOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHH DONT KILL ME! I HAVE TO LIVE THORUGHT MY BIRTHDAY ON DECEMBER 15! SPARE ME! Well enjoy!

Time Goes By 3

The next morning the group started to head back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha was miraculously feeling better but Miroku was still suspicious. He was being rather quiet but no one said anything about it. Besides, Inuyasha knew he didn't buy his excuse last night, the monk was smart. Actually, the ones who did buy it really were Shippo and Kagome. Heck even Kirara was suspiscious!

'Now how am I going to get out of this one?' Inuyasha thought walking ahead of the others as usual. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Miroku, Sango, and Kirara staring at him like as if he was suddenly going to collaspe. They were alert at every sudden move he made, and it unnerved the one being watched. He just didn't want to tell them yet...no not yet...

"It's the new moon soon." a voice said from beside him. Inuyasha almost jumped not realizing that Kagome had run up to walk with him. He nodded and kept looking straight forward.

"Inuyasha you wouldn't keep anything from me right?" the girl whispered and looked at the ground. This made Inuyasha stop momentarily. He stared at her, his eyes widened.

"Wha...what makes you say that Kagome?"

"I just want to make sure." Kagome replied again looking away. He stared at her before sighing and continuing walking.

"Keh, ofcourse I wouldn't!" 'Ofcourse I would.' Inuyasha said in his mind. It pained him that he couldn't even tell his future mate the truth. He hated keeping things from her just like he hated Kagome keeping things from him. It was like he was cheating on her...

"I'm glad to know. But if anything comes up, you could always tell me. I'd understand!" Kagome said this time cheerily and staring into his eyes. Inuyasha saw the sincerity in her eyes and had to look away. He nodded and continued his train of thought once the girl decided not to say anything more.

-XxX-

While Inuyasha and Kagome were having their little conversation up ahead, and had made sure that they couldn't hear their conversation, Sango and Miroku decided to discuss last night's happenings. Shippo was in the middle with Kirara, so he wouldn't be able to hear anything either.

"I find it way too suspiscious, Miroku. Inuyasha isn't that easy to get knocked out. Besides, I have a hunch that Kirara knows he's lying." Sango said looking grim. Miroku looked very grim too, looking at the hanyou who was talking to Kagome.

"I agree. There's something more that Inuyasha's not telling us. And Sesshoumaru as well." Sango nodded and stared at the hanyou ahead of her to see if there were any signs of illness. There were none at all, he seemed perfectly fine.

"I dont like this game one bit." Sango sighed and wracked her brained to think of a conclusion of all this.

"We might not like it, but we have to find out what really happened last night. I dont think anything attacked him because he has no evidence of it. I think it has to do with his health." Miorku replied rubbing his chin in thought. Sango also thought about it and came up with a hunch. But it couldn't be possible...

"I've heard...I've heard of a very fatal illness that humans in a village used to have. It was a hereditary thing that was passed down from generation to generation. Before he died, my great grandfather told me about a princess who was the last of her family to have it. I dont remeber the name, but she died of it when she was in her late twenties. She had a fatherless son, who no one wanted to keep because of his features. Dammit! I cant remember the name!" Sango said in frustration. Miroku nodded in understanding.

"I think I know what you're talking about. I heard from Mushin that this princess was very beautiful with dark long hair and amazing violet eyes..." Miroku said with stars in his eyes. Sango sighed again in frustration and smacked him upside the head.

"Get on with the tale! Kami, and here I thought you got over your lecherousness!" Sango almost yelled. Miroku smiled peevishly and cleared his throat, deciding to not get hit a second time.

"Ahem, as I was saying, she was a beauty. No matter how many brave men threw themselves at her feet, she turned them down, and fell in love with a demon lord. Her family felt disgraced with her and kicked her out of the castle. A year later, her father came down with that very illness and died months later. The princess from then on lived with her demon husband in his castle and his oldest son. However, three years after their first son together was born, the demon died in a fierce battle, leaving the princes widowed.

The princess ofcourse was borken hearted. But she kept a strong will for her youngest son. The oldest son, filled with hatred towards them both, kicked them out of the castle, forcing the princess back to her villiage where she and her son were very mistreated. Four years later, once her son was seven years old, she was struck with the same illness as her father's and died a year later. It was said that the illness was in her family for generations and there still hasn't been any cure for it. Sad story I suppose, I feel for her son." Miroku sighed. But it left Sango thinking.

Didn't the same thing happen to Inuyasha's mother?

"Wait Miroku. What really did happen to Inuyasha's mother?" Sango suddenly asked, looking serious yet anxious to know.

"Hmm, she died ofcourse. I heard Inuyasha mention once that she died of an incurable...illness." Miroku said in realization. It could be the same!

"Yes and what was Inuyasha's mother and father?" Sango pressed.

"She was a...princess and...he a...demon lord..." Miroku said his eyes widening.

"And what did Inuyasha say about his child hood?"

"That he and his mother were kicked out of the castle by Sesshoumaru when their father died in a fierce battle with Ryuuokutsei! They were insulted daily and threatned to be killed!" Miroku exclaimed but decided to tone it down in case Inuyasha could hear them.

"Exactly! And what did he say about his human side?"

"His human side comes from his mother!"

"See! Miroku there's too much proof! They have to be the same ones as in the tale! Somehow, Inuyasha inherited this illness from his human side, which comes from his mother. But why isn't his demon side curing it?" Sango asked.

"There are limits to a demon's healing powers. Since this illness is incurable, and he's only a half demon, its too much for it to completely go away." Miroku inquired. Sango nodded, but then her eyes widended when she thought of the word incurable...

"Incurable? If its incurable, then he wont survive, half demon or not, will he?" Sango whispered. Mirou bowed his head and shook his head in no. Sango also bowed her head and looked at her feet.

"Are you sure there's nothing we could do?"

"Nothing could be done but help him. Unless, the healers in Kagome's time and their imporved mdeicines could help him." Miroku suggested looking up in hope. Sango also looked up, hope filling her eyes.

"But what about his demon blood?" Sango asked.

"There's a concealment spell that Lady Kaede told me about before we left. She told me that it could hide any demon's features and blood from everyone, eveb demons themselves. We could always give it a try." Miroku stated. Sango nodded in apporval.

"Then all we need to do is somehow tell Kagome all this. Plus we have to make Inuaysha go along with it too."

"There comes the hardest part."

-XxX-

Hours later, the group arrived at a small village near Kaede's. It was a village still under reconctruction since a demon destroyed the old one. The group ventured into the village seeking a place to stay for the night since it was very late. However, for this, Miroku had to pull his trick on the head master.

"-and so you see, I feel very strong evil spirits in your household. If you let me and my friends stay the night with food, we'll gladly take care of this problem." Miroku said, the headmaster nodding his head in interest.

"Oh please dear monk! Rid my household of those evil spirits and I'll give you shelter and food for the rest of the night!" the head master bubbled. The group smiled in vicotry. Miroku sure was good at this!

"However..." their smiles faded with that one word.

"...the demons cannot stay. It was their kind that destroyed the village and I will not take any chances."

"But they aren't bad like them! Shippo is harmless! Kirara only attacks at the command of her mistress! And Inuyasha wouldn't dare kill humans without reason!" Kagome protested.

"Come on Kagome, it's happened before, let it go." Inuyasha sighed.

"Was it or was it not him who destroyed the village two years ago? I've heard from the surviving females that he attacked and gave no mercy to anyone." the head master said seriously. The group froze at his words. Could he mean the time when Inuyasha transformed?

"Head master, he got rid of all the bandits that were going to kill the rest of the villagers! They were going to attack us, and he was just defending us! You cannot blame a demon for being possesive." Sango said calmly. The head master sighed and shook his head. He left no room for arguiemtn and the group sighed.

"You guys it'll be alirght. I'll sleep on a tree with Shippo and Kirara in my arms, right?" Inuyasha said looking at the two small demons who nodded their heads. Inuyasha looked back at the contemplating group.

"You know I disapprove of all this. And its very chilly tonight...I dont want you or Shippo and Kirara to sleep outside tonight." Kagome replied. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, I'll be fine! I'll take care of Shippo and Kirara! Besides, they're demons! You're humans, you need the warmth!"

"But..."

"No buts Kagome, just please sleep inside, all of you. We'll be ok out here. Please for me Kagome." Inuyasha sighed looking deeply into her eyes. Kagome sighed in frustration and gave in. The dog demon smiled and hugged her. Sango and Miroku nodded to the other to demons and headed inside the head master's home.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning Inuyasha. Take care." Kagome whispered and kissed him goodnight. It wasn't passionate because of the people watching, but it was enough for both of them. They pulled back and looked at eachother before Kagome finally got into the home. Inuyasha sighed and looked behind him to see Shippo shivering and Kirara waiting to get some rest.

"You guys aren't hungry right?" Inuyasha asked walking towards a tree near the head master's home. It was nice and sturdy, the branches weren't ask thick as the Goshinboku's but it was fine for the night.

"No." Shippo replied and Kirara shook her head. Inuyasha nodded and carried them up to the branch they were sleeping on. He rearranged them so that Shippo and Kirara were inside his haori to get some warmth.

"Good night Inuyasha." Shippo sighed.

"Good night Shippo." Inuyasha replied and finally, the three demons fell asleep, two of them to a peaceful void, and the other to a painful void...

A/N: Oh, cliffy. If you could guess what will happen. I was supposed to write more, but whatever. DONT KILL ME! I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN 7 MONTHS BUT PLEASE!  
school and life have been harsh to me but whatever, atleast I had the stength to continue this story. I hope that I'll be inspired enough to continue this story, dont worry have faith in me. But dont be surprised if the next time I update is in a year...hehe! Happy holidays! Oh yeah my birthday is on thursday! DECEMBER 15th! YIPPPEEEEEE! 


	4. Her Fate, His Fate

A/N: SHOUTS OUTS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! AND Amanda Trinh, THAT IS SO COOL! TWIN SISTER! LOL!

THANKS FOR THE HAPPY BIRTHDAYS, MY B-DAY WAS PRETTY COOL, I WENT TO SEE NARNIA WITH MY FRIENDS! OH WELL, I GOT GREAT PRESENTS! ENOUGH ABOUT ME ON WITH THE STORY!

Time Goes By 4

(Dream State)

A young boy of around eight years old with white, silverish hair and golden amber eyes was walking up a stone path, his small puppy ears twicthing now and then. He held a look of innocense on his face, not yet knowing all the words the bad people had said to him just now.

Or so that's what his mother said...that they were bad people...

His daddy had died some years back, and it hurt that he barely remembered his face. Again, his mother had told him not to worry, he was too young to remember.

'I hope my mommy doesn't leave me! I want to be with her forever!' the young boy, Inuyasha, thought, grinning at the thought of playing with his mother once more.

The young Inuyasha didn't know that he was being watched...not by a bad person...but by an older version of himself. An Inuyasha that knew what was going to happen, and didn't want to see it again...

He was watching in the sidelines. Even he if screamed or yelled, the younger version of himself wouldn't be able to hear him. He was forced to watch this torment again...The older Inuyasha sighed and followed the younger hanyou into his old home, a place he never wanted to see again...

"...So innocent...not knowing the meaning of life and death..."

The words never reached the younger hanyou who ignorantly continued his rantings in his mind. But the thought that plagued the young pup was the fact that his mother was acting stranglely.

He was kind of confused as to why his mother asked for him to leave their home and go play with some village kids. She knew that no one ever played with him, so why did she even ask of it?

And this morning it was as if she didn't even want to see him! Everytime he entered the room, she quickly exited, an expression of pain and despair on her face. Not that he knew it were those emotions of course...

But Inuyasha wasn't one to question his mother's commands or actions, so he obeyed and went to the village and played. It had resulted in very rough playing and harsh words. Now all he wanted to do was cuddle up to his mom and play with her later on.

"...Every child's dream...to be with their mother...for them to love them forever..."

The older Inuyasha was forced to watch himself being so gullible and not noticing the signs ...the scents...gods it was all around him! And he didn't even detect it...

Finally, Inuyasha arrived at his destination. But he failed to notice the scents around him. Not that he was old enough to determite ALL sorts of scents, but he was recently able to decipher the scent of blood. However, he was too excited to even sniff the air once he opened the shoji doors to his mother's room. And it wasn't a sight to see...

"MOTHER!" The young boy screamed out to his mother repeatedly, trying to find away to help her. But it was as if the only thing that he could see was blood...what had happened?

...Blood was everywhere...

...On the floor and even the walls...

...On the bed and the table in the room...

...And her clothes too...they were soaked with blood...

"...Didn't even know what was going on..."

The older Inuyasha refused to step into the room because of all the blood around, the cause of his mother's thrashing about in pain. It sickened him to the core...the stench stinged his nose...and to think...it was all his mother's blood...

The pain was coming back...just a steady throb...

Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, was coughing terribly. Blood was dripping now from both corners of her mouth, making her look like a vampire with her pale face. No matter how loud he screamed and yelled, no one came to his aid. His mother was dying, she was on the floor coughing up all this blood. Now even he was caked with blood from head to toe.

"...so much blood...It was like a massacre...Help her...help my mother...help me..."

The older Inuyasha placed his hand over his heart, feeling every painful beat. This was his fate...it was as if he were watching what was going to happen to him...very soon...

But the younger version of himself kept screaming.

"MOTHER! NO! Mommy...come on...we're supposed to play together...a-and you were going to teach me how to write m-more..." His screams turned into pleading whimpers, his tears flowing like rivers of salt water. Izayoi looked at her son and with a shaking, pale hand, she cupped his face, smearing some blood on him but Inuyasha didn't care. Heck, he'd bathe in blood for his mother.

"Do...do not w-worry m-my son...I...-cough-...I'll...be w-watching -cough- watching ...over you...a-and I -cough, cough- I'll be...with p-papa..." Her words were slurred, and he could practically hear her because she spoke in whispers. He ceased his yelling and whimpers and just watched helplessly as his mother struggled...

"...So helpless...not being able to do anything...couldn't even comfort her..."

The older hanyou was hissing...the same thing his mother was going through...he was going through it too...

She coughed and coughed up more blood...hissing in pain and clutching her chest, just above the heart...she couldn't even smile reassuringly at her son...she didn't want him to see this...and Inuyasha didn't want to believe it...

"Mommy no...TELL ME, I'LL DO ANYTHING! STOP COUGHING! I KNOW I WAS BAD! IM SORRY! J-just d-dont leave...m-me...I...love you...I n-need you mother..." Inuyasha sobbed as he watched his mother rake her nails across the wooden floor, making it screech and hurt his ears immensly. It looked as if she hadn't noticed because of the great pain she was in.

"...And finally...mother...I'll be meeting you soon...even though I dont want to..."

Older Inuyasha coughed, a terrible cough, and noticed with a sinking heart that there was a few drops of blood on his hands...

"I...l-love...you...too...m-my beautiful...son...Inuyasha..." With a final cough of blood and gasp of pain...Izayoi collasped fully...drawing in a final inhale of air...and exhaling for the last time.

Younger Inuyasha watched in horror as more blood dripped from the corners of his mother's open mouth...her eyes were open, staring at him without life...just clouded in dull pain...her expression was gruesome...it was as if her heart was ripped out of her...

"M-m...m-mommy...m-m-mother...m-mom...-sob- s-stop playing..." He shook her once which only resulted in more blood dripping...

Inuyasha covered his nose from the horrible stench of the blood...and a new scent that was equally horrible...was it death? He didn't know...he didn't want to know...his heart hurt...it clenched...this was all too much...he wanted his mother and father...he watched her die...no he couldn't believe it...

"...so much blood...no more blood...please..."

Older Inuyasha coughed again, more blood in his hands. He stared at it in horror and anger...the damn blood...how he needed it to survive...yet how it killed him...

He flicked his gaze over to his younger self that was crying and sobbing over the dead body of their mother...it was no use to cry anymore...it wouldn't ease the pain...her pain...his pain...

"NO MORE BLOOD! MOTHER!"

(Out Dream State)

Inuyasha jolted out of his dream...no nightmare...gasping for air. He noticed how labored his breathing sounded...and the pain...the damn pain was back...

'Dammit! Shippo and Kirara are in my arms...how am I going to do this?' Inuyasha thought, desperately trying to find some way to handle his sitsuation. He knew what was going to happen next...and he didn't want Shippo or Kirara to witness it...

But his luck went down the drain the moment Kirara opened her eyes. Shippo was still obliviously in his lala land, probably dreaming about candy and coloring...but Kirara...no, she was wide awake and alert, staring at Inuyasha with ruby red eyes, trying to penetrate his walls and get to his pain...

Inuyasha stared back...the clever cat...she knew...Kirara knew everything...she was a demon after all...

Kirara tilted her head at the dog hanyou, trying to figure out something. She glanced at the sleep kit that was curled up beside her, even though Shippo grew about a few inches he still was cradable, and then glanced back at Inuyasha. Kirara growled softly at the hanyou, not enough to wake Shippo, but enough to get her point across.

"I know what you're trying to say, that I'm in pain and that Im a coward for hiding it from the others. It will get worse that way...and I think it did..." Inuyasha whispered to Kirara. The fire cat demon ceased her growling and inclined her head in agreement.  
Inuyasha would've chuckled because of how smart Kirara could be, but a sharp pain in his chest stopped him. It took all that he had in him to not cry out in pain. But he hissed...and that little act woke Shippo up.

This was all getting out of hand...

"Inu...Inuyasha? What's wrong? You look like you're in pain! Are you in pain? Did you get hurt?" Shippo asked all this in a rush. Inuyasha didn't even reply because of the amount of pain he was in. He was in a state of pain and shock, traumatized even. Now he knew the meaning of pain...

"Inuyasha! I'm going to get Kagome!" Shippo cried out. He was almost as shocked as Inuyasha to see the hanyou in so much pain. He thought that Inuyasha could over come anything, and sure he had seen Inuyasha fight countless of demons and end up very broken and battered. But this...this was too much!

"N-no...I'm fine..." Inuyasha managed to get out. After a second the tight pain in his chest eased to a painful throb everytime he breathed. It still bothered him greatly, but it didn't compare to the one before that one.

Shippo and Kirara watched the hanyou, trying to figure out what to do. Shippo was still in shock, not being able to comprehend what had happened. Kirara was being her anyilitcal self, watching the hanyou with eyes that didn't miss a thing.

After drawing in a few sharp intakes of breath, Inuyasha looked down at the two small demons. He soon decided that the pain would come back, and he didn't want the two demons to see it.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok now?" Shippo asked, trying really hard not to show how scared he was for his hanyou friend.

He didn't want to loose another father. One father and mother was enough. But now that he had another one, the gods wanted to take it away from him. Why? Why were the gods so mean to him? Didn't he deserve a happy family? He was just a kit afterall.

Inuyasha looked away, hiding his contorted face. "I'm -cough- fine."

'Oh no...gods no...oh shit...' Inuyasha's eyes widened as he coughed repeatedly, a tingly sensation in his throat that he knew so well. Well, in his dream sort of. It all started out as an itch in his throat. Then his eyes started to water. Inuyasha knew then that he had to do something about Shippo and Kirara.

The dog hanyou gathered the two small demons into his arms and landed semi gracefully on the ground. All three of them noticed that Inuyasha's footing was off a little bit, and that was definately a bad sign. Now Shippo knew that something was terribly wrong. But what was it?

Inuyasha continued to cough into his kimono sleeve, covering himself from view of the two demons who refused to leave him alone. He had told them to go back to sleep somewhere, that he was going to get something to ease his coughs. Shippo had almost believed it, but Kirara was persistant, and got Shippo on her side as well.

"Come on Inuyasha! You're not ok! Let me get Kagome and the others and they'll help you!"

"No...-cough- I'm fine -cough- I said!"

"Grrr...Meow!" None of them backed down in the glares they were giving eachother. Or just two against one. And Inuyasha would have continued the glaring match if it weren't for a foreign feeling in the pit of his stomache. A feeling that he hadn't felt in years.

Inuyasha let out something akin to a whimper while rubbing his stomache in circles. The other two demons notcied that the hanyou was pale in the face and wondered about what was wrong with him now. Shippo and Kirara watched as Inuyasha suddenly made a retching noise and quickly scrambled away from them. The two stood there before looking at eachother, silently asking what had happened.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to follow him Kirara? Inuyasha will prbably be mad at us..."

'Not that that's anything new, a little bump on the head is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now.' Shippo thought, having made up his mind.

He nodded to Kirara to follow the hanyou and the fire neko transformed into her larger form. Shippo jumped on her head and they soon sped off to where Inuyasha had gone. For a hanyou seemingly in pain, not to mention sick, Inuyasha sure had gone far.

'Dog boy...Inuyasha...please be ok! I dont want to loose you!'

A/N: Awww, Shippo cares! Oh well, sorry that I ended it here. And hey! I didn't update a year later! Be proud! Hope ya liked it, review! 


	5. Dread

**Time Goes By 5**

He never once felt this crappy in his entire life. He felt as if something was choking him, pounding his head, ramming his chest, and kicking him in the gut at the same time.

And it felt like _shit. _

Inuyasha couldn't recall the last time he threw up the way he was doing right now, but that didn't matter. He couldn't even think straight because it just kept coming and coming. If he kept it up, the next thing he would be throwing up would be blood.

Damn, he just _had_ to jinx it.

He hoped no one followed him, even though he knew Shippo and Kirara wouldn't just brush his strange behavior off, because this wasn't a sight to see. Him, being keeled over behind a tree covered by bushes, retching his stomache out until there was only blood and fluids left. Anyone would surely be disgusted.

But the sensation would not stop. He didn't know why but every time he felt that it was over, he involuntarily had to go at it again. It was like he couldn't control his body anymore, heck he couldn't even control his thoughts.

His mind was spinning furiously, and if it weren't for his retching he would have passed out. Actually, that didn't make sense because his excessive retching should have made him pass out.

Gods, right now he felt like his body was just making itself throw up like a bulemic person would do it to themselves. Or that's what Kagome told him about a person who makes themselves throw up in order to get skinnier. It repulsed him and was glad Kagome wasn't one of them. What was the point of that comparison again? Right...

Anywho, where was he? Oh yes, in the middle of retching again and again. He could just see the blood pooling and it was disgusting. Yet...it disturbed him to know that it all came from him.

No wonder he felt so faint.

Inuyasha groaned as he sat back on his heels, feeling crappier than before now that he still felt nauseous even though there was nothing else to retch anymore. He hated this illness as much as he hated Naraku. Is this what his mother had to go through? All that blood...the unbearable chest pains...he got angry thinking about it.

Great, now he got his dream stuck in his head again. It bothered him to no end...when he had been younger he didn't completely understand what was happening to her...all he saw was her blood all over the place. He thought it had been a massacre. But no. It was the cause of his mother's pain, and now he understood perfectly what she had been through.

So all the times his mother had asked him to leave the house, it was because she wanted to hide the fact that she was sick. He couldn't really blame her, he was too young to fully know what had happened. Besides, isn't that what he was doing right now? Hiding this illness from his friends--his future mate--because he didn't want them to worry?

_What a coward I am...hiding...that's nothing like me...nothing at all..._

No time to think about it because a wave of nausea hit him hard, but not enough to make him retch again. Yet that was close.

What was wrong with him? When did he suddenly get this feeling of shitiness if only a few hours ago he felt like he could wrestle Naraku? He didn't know and he didn't want to know.

Hism other's fate was going to be his fate pretty soon. No matter how hard he tries to push it away, he just had this feeling...a feeling that it was coming. But, again, Inuyasha couldn't dwell on that thought because he had another sudden wave of nausea and this time he really did have to keel over.

When was this pain going to end!

Finally, it stopped. Inuyasha held his head for a moment because of the sudden dizziness he felt. To him, the world was spinning wonderfully, and all the dark colors seemed to blend in. It was enchanting, and Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from falling on the ground, watching as everything whizzed by him in a daze.

This new feeling made his head hurt and it left him with a new feeling of nausea. Trying to keep up with the speed made his eyes cross. He also couldn't help it when he suddenly fell unconscious on the seemingly moving ground.

**-XxX-**

Kagome found herself with a feeling of dread building up in the pit of her stomache and she didn't know why. She couldn't sleep and that was why she was still awake even at the hour it was. Sango was sleeping in a futon a few feet away from her, and Miroku was on the other side of the divider, both fast a asleep.

Yet why wasn't she?

Kagome sighed and sat up in her own futon, taking the chance to gaze out the window. She probably couldn't sleep because of Inuyasha. She couldn't help but feel a little worried about how he and the others were doing right now. Of course, they had slept outside the many times that the group had traveled together, but...

_Ever since last night he's been acting strange. No before that. He's hiding something from me...what is it?_

Why was he hiding something from her? Why did he even feel the need to hide anything from her? He knew that he could trust her with his life, no matter what. Kagome thought that she had made that clear the day he asked her to be his mate. If they were going to be mates, didn't they need to tell each other everything? Wasn't that what mates were about?

The raven haired girl didn't know, but she was going to find out. She just couldn't stand being without him, and besides, she needed to confront him once and for all. Also, she needed the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomache to go away.

Usually, when she had that feeling, something bad had happened. Kagome could only hope that everything was ok.

_Inuyasha...what are you hiding from me?_

**-XxX-**

"Do you see him yet, Kirara?" A very concerned Shippo asked the fire cat demon. The two were hovering over a forest near the village they had just been in. Inuyasha had ran very far away from them, and he zig zagged enough so that Shippo and Kirara wouldn't find him by scent. So now they were forced to take flight and try to find him by sight.

Kirara shook her head and continued to look around the dark forest for anything red and silver. So far, the search was futile.

Shippo sighed and did his best to help Kirara locate the missing hanyou. Ever since they had started the search, Shippo couldn't shake the image of just how disturbed Inuyasha looked. It frightened him, and made him worry about the hanyou even more.

When he had woken up, it was not a very pretty sight. The hanyou had been gritting his teeth and looked like someone had just impaled him, like the time Sesshoumaru did. And then before he had run off Inuyasha made that retching sound, and the look that was on his face, the_ color _of his face! Gods, what was wrong with him?

"Let's try and go a little higher. That way, we could see more of the forest." Kirara complied and flew a little higher than what they had just been flying. They saw more of the forest, but they still didn't see any red and silver.

Where could Inuyasha have gone?

_Oh boy...Inuyasha could be in big trouble...or a repeat of what happened last night could happen again...wait a second. Did he even get hit on the head last night? Or was he making it up to cover what really happened?_

That thought made Shippo freeze in whatever he was doing. It could have been true...

Inuyasha wasn't the type to fall unconscious or get sneaked up on so easily. It had to be a lie, besides, Inuyasha didn't look like he was clobbered. He looked like he was...

...in pain...

Shippo thought back to the look on the unconscious hanyou's face last night and compared it to the one he had seen just about twenty minutes ago.

They were alike, in many ways, and the sick truth started to sink in Shippo's head. Inuyasha wasn't clobbered on the head...he had passed out because he was in so much pain.

He was lying to the group.

He had lied.

He had lied.

_**He had lied! **_

"Kirara, you knew, didn't you?" Shippo said softly, so sad at the fact. Kirara seemed to understand the hidden meaning and nodded her head. That was enough for Shippo to sigh and rub his eyes.

He didn't want to cry, now wasn't the time to cry. He was always crying, but not now. Right now he needed to find Inuyasha before it was too late. He needed to be strong and save the day, like Inuyasha had done so many times before.

"Let's hurry Kirara, he needs us. Hmm, what is that over there? It looks like...**Inuyasha!"**

Kirara's eyes flew over to where a tiny red dot with some silver was laying on its back on the forest floor. The fire neko nodded and immediately went over to the tiny dot until it grew into the person, or hanyou, that they were looking for: Inuyasha.

And he didn't look so good...

**"INUYASHA!"** Shippo quickly got off Kirara and ran towards the unmoving red clad figure in the center of the forest. Once they reached the figure, they saw that it was a really pale looking Inuyasha...

"Oh no, we're too late! How are we supposed to get him back to the village now!" Shippo should have known not to ask Kirara because she wouldn't have been able to reply back. There was no way he could have lifted Inuyasha because one, the hanyou was too heavy, and two, he was too small and even if he transformed into something bigger it still wouldn't have helped.

_Now what?_

"I think the only way is to get Kagome and the others, even if Inuyasha would probably be super mad at us. I'll go and get them, you stay here and watch him, Kirara." Shippo saw the fire cat demon nod and transform into her small form, sitting down on the hanyou's chest and started to lick his face.

But Inuyasha didn't stir.

Shippo sighed, all his hope shattered and he transformed himself into a make shift bird, probably the fastest way to get towards the village that didn't waste too much energy. He only hoped that he would make it before transforming back...

_Come on...I can do this...for Inuyasha..._

_**A/N: I'm sorry its short, I was going to make it longer but I decided that I want to leave it here. Sorry again, please review!**_


	6. They Knew

**A/N: I'm very sorry about the delay! Really I am! **

**And in response to **Taiyoukai-And-Hanyou's **last review, well I have to say that at first I was a little angry. But then I realized that you're right and you should slap me. Please dont of course, lol. But what can I say? I admire you for being able to force yourself to write a chapter right on the spot, but I cant. I get stuck, I take time off and go to other stories. I guess this is what I get for having too many ideas. And dont be syaing that I dont care about my readers, ok? Look, I know I dont update like everyday but I dont write as a challenge, I dont write as a business, I write because I want to and I find it a good hobby. If I start forcing myself to write, the story wont turn out so good so I wait for my enlightenement or whatever you want to call it. I feel bad, I really do, but I CANT update the next day like you do. Sorry. Oh, and now it's not leukemia, I dont know how to spell it either, it's something even better cause I invented it, muahaha! LOL!**

**THIS IS FOR EVERYONE! Please dont go threatening to slap me or kill me or whatever to update, because then I really wont. I'm only updating now because the reviewer is right, it has been four months. Understand that while I dont have a life, I still dont sit on my computer and focus one one single story. I have a lot posted for the enjoyment of my readers, and I try to rise up to their demands of an update, you know like Love Never Dies, The Dare, this story, and recently Oh My God! Not to mention my birthday's this friday! Wow, I remember when I wrote this last year, chapter 3's A/N. Omg, I only posted chapter three a year ago, I'm so horrible! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR KEEPING UP WITH ME! Well, on with the chappie!**

**Time Goes By 6**

After Kagome concluded on going to check on Inuyasha and the others, the raven haired miko quietly gathered her things and headed outside. Kagome took her bow and arrows with her just in case something happened too. And just in case Inuyasha snapped at her for going outside unprotected, even if they were in a village. But that was why she loved him, well...not really...

_Ok, Kagome girl, straying from the topic here...umm...oh shoot..._

However, Kagome had forgotten one small detail...

...which tree was Inuyasha in? And was the tree even in the village?

_Whoops..._

There was no way that she could have called out to him because then she would wake up the other villagers, and a whole big commotion would start. No need to start a commotion just because she wanted to check on her intended mate.

Hmm, well there was a tree near the head master's home. Knowing Inuyasha he would have wanted to stay near incase something happened and she needed him. Heck, she needed him now, where was he?!

_Nope, not in this one. Where could he be?_

It was strange, he wasn't in any of the trees near the home, and boy were they thick and sturdy. Inuyasha would have really liked those, but again, he wasn't in any of them! Surely, she had to know Inuyasha better than that. If she didn't know where he liked to sleep then she didn't know anything about him at all!

Well, that answers it.

This was hopeless. If she didn't know any better she'd say that he wasn't even in Japan anymore. But he had to be, he just wasn't in the village. Why would that be?

_Maybe he needed to really go and had to drag along Shippo and Kirara with him? That could be it too...but somehow I dont think so..._

Just when she needed him the most...well not the most but close...he disappears without a trace! Gods, the dread just kept building and building until she felt like she was going to be sick if she didn't ease it soon...

_Oh...Inuyasha where did you go! When I find you I'm going to--wait, is that...Shippo!_

True to her thoughts, a weird looking duck came flying towards her, and had Shippo's trade mark blue ribbon on its head. Had to be Shippo, what other ducks tied their ginger colored hair back with blue ribbons?

"Kagome!" The duck shouted her name, and finally she had some real confirmation that it was Shippo. In no time, the duck disappeared in a puff of light blue smoke and reappeared as Shippo, the still small kitsune that Kagome had known for two years. It took no effort to catch him in her arms and wondered why the kit looked so out of breath, pale, scared, and very...

...worried...

"Shippo, where is Inuyasha!"

It didn't take an idiot to figure out why Shippo was acting the way he was. He tried to hide it, but she could tell what it was. Besides, neither Kirara nor Inuyasha were with him, and she knew that the two of them wouldn't let Shippo wander on his own unless it was for a good reason, or in a protected area.

And it looked to her like Shippo had just come from the forest...

It took Shippo a few seconds to reply, trying to get control of his fear and concern for the hanyou so that he could tell Kagome what was wrong. "Inuyasha...h-he's in the forest! He woke up from a n-nightmare and he looked like he was in pain! A lot of pain! Then he looked like he was going to be sick and ran away into the forest! Kirara and I followed him and--s-something's wrong with him Kagome! When we found him he...he...he wont wake up!"

Kagome gasped and immediately the dread in the pit of her stomache doubled ten fold. She couldn't believe her ears...Inuyasha and nightmare, Inuyasha in pain, Inuyasha not waking up...what more could go wrong?

"We need to get the others! Come on!" Shippo nodded and jumped on Kagome's shoulder as the girl started running back towards the head master's home. She ran passed the wide wooden front doors, passed the dark halls, and into the small guest room where she had been not more than fifteen minutes ago.

Kagome immediately woke up Sango and Miroku, who had been slumbering peacefully, and informed them of what Shippo had told her. She saw their eyes widen, but then something like guilt flickered in them. Guilt of what she didn't know, but now was not the time with Inuyasha unconscious in the middle of a forest.

Now was **really** not the time.

"We have to hurry, Shippo lead the way!" Shippo nodded and scurried off in front, the other three running after the petite kit. Dark shadows of trees gleaming in the forest danced into their vision, haunting them and laughing at them of what was to come. The stars in the night sky twinkled with glee, but none of the people under them shared the mirth.

It seemed like they were running for hours. No one said anything, only following the still scurrying Shippo leading the way like Inuyasha always did. The kit seemed very concerned about his hanyou friend and he was pretty determined to help him, being strong and putting his worry aside in order to preform properly.

Kagome's heart sank.

If Shippo seemed this worried and scared, then Inuyasha's condition must be really bad. She knew he shouldn't have slept out tonight! She knew it! Her feelings were hardly wrong, but gods why Inuyasha? What had he done? All they wanted was to be happy now that Naraku was gone. Couldn't they be happy for once without Kikyou's nagging soul, without Naraku's stupid games, without every single demon trying to kill them for the Shikon no Tama?! Didn't they at least deserve that much?!

But...as Kagome ran for the life of her beloved hanyou, she couldn't help remembering how Inuyasha had been acting the past few days. He had been tense, weary, paranoid; the list could go on but Kagome was too busy running. She had thought that it was because of the new moon, it was only just the day after tomorrow night. That was why she had brought it up this morning, Inuyasha had seemed kind of jumpy and she wanted to test out her theory. And not to mention...

...no way...

_He...he wouldn't do this to me! Would he? No...he'd tell me...actually, I'm not so sure..._

Last night, Inuyasha was unconscious. He had looked pained. Shippo told her he had looked pained before he went off into the forest and also now he wouldn't wake up. She wasn't that stupid fifteen year old girl anymore. She was almost eighteen, and after being in the Feudal Era for almost three years she developed a more...interpreting mind.

Inuyasha never got hit on the head.

He had been lying all along...

And Sango and Miroku knew...

That was the guilt she saw in their eyes. That was why they had been watching him like a hawk today. That was why they had talked behind their backs when they thought she didn't notice.

With that realization, Kagome slowed until she completely came to a halt. The others noticed her movements and stopped as well, staring at her with confused eyes. Shippo climbed up to Miroku's shoulder to peer at the miko more steadily. But Kagome didn't care about his gaze, she was only watching Miroku and Sango intently with disbelief.

_How could they even...? _

Sango and Miroku knew that something had been wrong with Inuyasha, whether or not they had found out this morning, she didn't care, she had a right to know! She was his intended mate for godsakes! She was supposed to know these things! They were her friends, and so what if they were Inuyasha's too? It was either his ill health or his trust, which was worse?

_Why didn't Inuyasha tell me anyways? _She had a hunch, no she **knew** why, but right now she didn't really want to pay attention to it.

"You knew." Sango and Miroku both visibly tensed, and Shippo was only confused. Why were they wasting time to get to Inuyasha on this? What did Sango and Miroku know?

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Shippo asked, blinking his innocent emerald eyes that were still hinted with worry and fright for his hanyou friend. Yet Kagome ignored him and stepped closer towards the couple, who were unmoving infront of her. They knew what they had done wrong and weren't denying it. That was all the proof she needed.

After a while Sango spoke up timidly, not wanting to hurt her friend. "Kagome, we can explain. Miroku and I-"

"I dont want to hear it." Sango's eyes widened and she slightly winced.

The raven haired miko clenched her fist and glared at Sango and Miroku with such a strong disbelief that it almost had them running away out of remorse. "You _knew_ that he wasn't okay, you _knew_ that something was wrong, you _knew_ that he was lying last night, but you couldn't tell me? _Why?_ That hanyou is the man I love, dont you think I'd **want** to know this?"

Sango didn't have the heart to respond, so Miroku took the spot light and spoke with a serious tone. "Kagome, I assure you that Sango and I were going to inform you as soon as we could, yet at a time when Inuyasha wasn't present. We were going to tell you our theories and ask if your modern medicines could help him, but right now is not the time to argue about this. Inuyasha needs us, he needs you, so let's push this aside for the moment and focus solely on him."

Shippo was also tense now, understanding what was going on. So not only Kirara had known, but now Miroku and Sango as well? Jeez, who else? Sesshoumaru? Actually, he thought he was right on that guess...

Kagome couldn't find anything to argue with him about that, so with one look towards Shippo, the kitsune bounded off, everyone running after him once again. This time they didn't run too long, maybe about five minutes more, until they began to see a red and white figure with a furry cream and black...object situated ontop of it. Of course, the group recognized them immediately as Inuyasha and Kirara and picked up the pace. It didn't take much longer to finally reach them.

**"Inuyasha!" **Shouting his name didn't seem to rouse his attention, and it made Kagome nervous. Was he still unconscious after all this time? It must have been at least a half an hour later since the time she had found Shippo flying out of the forest. Then that meant that his condition was much worse than yesterday...

Kagome knealed beside the unmoving hanyou and quickly assessed the sitsuation. Inuyasha's smooth, lightly tanned skin was now a clammy, deathly pale white. His once rosy lips were also now an unbearably pale pink with a light blue around the edges, threatening to completely cloud over. And not to mention he was freezing to touch, as if he had somehow been swimming in a frozen lake for hours! What had happened to him?!

Kirara mewed sadly beside her, licking and nudging Inuyasha's face softly to try and warm him up as well as wake him up. Kagome didn't notice when Shippo had stood beside her, opposite Kirara, but her heart involuntarily clenched with what he said next.

"Oh no, he looks worse than before!" The kitsune gasped, and now Miroku and Sango came over to Inuyasha's other side to look over his condition. Kagome was in semi shock at her hanyou's side, grasping his ice cold hands in hers to try and get some color and warmth into them.

It wasn't working one bit.

"We need to get him to some healers and fast. Kaede's village is still a half a day away by regular traveling and in this condition I dont think he'd be able to make it anyways. We'll have to hope that the village healer back at the village would help him." Sango inquired, looking at Kagome's direction to see her reaction. There was none, the girl was too busy trying to warm her beloved's hands. Sango's heart sank at the sight.

She'd be like that over Miroku too if it were her. Only a month away from both of their weddings and this happens. Why were the gods so cruel, especially to Inuyasha? Even she thought that he deserved this happiness, if it weren't for him Naraku wouldn't be dead! Inuyasha had been there for the group countless of times and risked his life for them even more times.

Why was this happening? Inuyasha had been able to fight many strong demons and still come out alive and victorious, but this...this was something too powerful. Something that he couldn't fight. Something that no one could help him fight because it was in him...a part of him...

"Well, what are we waiting for? The villagers will have to change their minds about him! Their village would have been terrorized by that bear demon if it weren't for Inuyasha, so let's go!" Kagome suddenly demanded, letting go of Inuyasha and started to try and pick him up. Miroku and Sango both helped her while Kirara transformed into her large fire cat form, ready to take the hanyou to the village.

It was true, the group had went out of their way to travel this far to get rid of some bear demon. The least the villagers could do was take care of Inuyasha's ill form. It was all because of him and his Tetsusaiga that the bear demon was defeated, it had been a pretty strong one with its thick fur and all.

With a grunt from the three of them, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku carefully placed the hanyou on Kirara's back, stomach down, and Shippo jumped on the neko's head to make sure Inuyasha didn't fall off. Kirara then took off, soaring into the midnight dark sky towards the village while the others ran back towards it, yet faster than they had come. They couldn't waste time on their thoughts about Inuyasha, they needed to keep running!

That hanyou needed them...

And they needed him.

_**A/N: You cant believe how bad I feel about updating all of my stories so late but I cant help it! I cant force myself to write a chapter right away! Sometimes I loose track. Sometimes I have writer's block. Sometimes I need to wait and relax so that I could know where I want to go next. **_

_**Haven't you ever felt that nagging feeling of not knowing what to write next or like you get stuck in one part but you want to go on to the next? Well, I have and it sucks! There aren't any excuses, and as a reader as well as a writer, I know how you guys feel! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, and I guess I wont make any more false promises this time. **_

**REVIEW PLEASE!_ I really do need them, and I read every single one of them! They keep me going, I'm NOT kidding!_**


End file.
